But We Can't Be Together
by LondonAgron
Summary: This is a story of Quinn the werewolf and Santana the vampire. Their love can destroy their families along with their city.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

I swipe my tongue across my blood covered teeth, and I throw who knows who back onto the streets of New Orleans. Blood. Blood. Blood. I wipe my mouth as I begin to walk away from the 'little' incident. Once I saw a boy, about fifteen years old standing, watching my every move, I scurry over to him. I look deep in his eyes, holding eye contact, controlling his mind.

"You saw nothing" I say and I break eye contact with him and he walks away like nothing happened.

Compelling someone does come in handy sometimes.

"Santana!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turn my head and I see Noah Puckerman running to catch up to me.

Puck, as we call him, was a good friend for centuries. Back in the 20's we would go to parties every night trying to see what trouble what we could get into and then get out of just by the power to compel. Puck, and I, and my family was the first group of vampires to walk this earth, and it was in New Orleans where it all began, so we're back. Pucks family was vampires too, but lets just say they and the werewolves did not get along very well and it ended badly for his family. Those damn werewolves. When Puck basically became a part of my family we were all thrilled, but he had a lot to learn. I would spend hours, days, weeks, months and even years training him. It was then I kept catching Puck and my little sister sneaking around with each other. Maria was young and vulnerable. Puck was a good guys and I knew it, but he would be no help getting Maria in the right place mentally. Messing around with some guy was not something my other siblings nor I wanted for her.

Finally, when my oldest brother Alec caught Puck and Maria together, when they were both suppose to be in training, was when Alec and the rest of my family disowned Puck and that was in the late 60's. Time passed, and when Maria was old enough she moved away from me, and the rest of my family. Puck found out, tried to literally rip my heart of the chest many times, but realized it was for the best and with it being 2017 now, we are back and in alliance together, and Maria well, she's still gone. As time went on there are several more vampires in the states and especially in New Orleans.

"Hey, Puck, what's going on?" He comes up beside me, looking the same as ever, since we, along with werewolves, witches and other supernatural things, do not age.

"Want to grab a drink?" He asks " I think we need to sit for you to take in this news" He continued.

We make our way to the nearest bar. 'Henry's' and we sit by the window at a two person booth. When our server brings us our drinks I immediately get to the point.

"Alright, so are we going to sit here and pretend everything is normal or are you going to tell me what the hell is going on, and why I had to sit for this" I whispered to Puck across the table.

Puck takes and quick sip, and then clears his throat. "Well as you know, we just came back to New Orleans, what like last week and it has been almost fifty years since we've been here, so things have changed"

I pay almost no attention to my drink and I pay close attention to what Puck is saying as he continues,

" Since we have been back, I've visited with Cassie, you know my witch friend and -"

"Ugh, Cassie, the only thing worse than a witch is a werewolf" I interrupted.

"If I can continue, well Cassie told me that her and the other harvest witches are planning revenge against us, because we, well we left them here" Puck says.

"Is that it? You know we can take on some silly witches Puck, we did it before, and we can do it again"

" Santana, please let me finish, when we left no one was really in charge around here, it use to be you, me, Alec, and others, so when we left to seek help from the werewolves, the werewolves well they kind of took over this place" Puck gulped.

"What the bloody hell, so you're telling me basically everyone is going to be against us now? The witches, humans and werewolves, for leaving the seek protection? I'm going to need another drink"

Puck nodded, " When we left, Cassie casted the spell for the werewolves to stay in their wolf bodies, so we could skip town without the wolves noticing-"

I interrupted again, "So, basically we wanted to skip town, so we could seek help against the werewolves because they wanted to be in charge instead of us, but now that we are back they are still in charge. I'm guessing Cassie's spell wore off?"

Puck nodded again.

 **So tell me how you feel so far. I'm already working on chapter 2 where you will meet Quinn.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I woke up to a scream. I jerk my head off my pillow and I look towards the window that leads out onto the balcony. The past couple of days I've been trying to stay under the radar, hoping no one recognizes me. I really would like to avoid groups of humans, werewolves and witches trying to literally kill me.

I stand up from my bed, and walk out on my balcony, glancing down on the streets of New Orleans. "Shit shit shit shit" I mumble and run back inside after witnessing an attack. I throw my hair up in a pony tail, toss on an outfit and then I run downstairs and into the street.

"What the hell is going on out here?" I ask as a group of werewolves stare back at me, so much for staying under the radar.

" I don't think that is any of your business, Santana"

Ill recognize that voice anywhere I go. It has even been been over 90 years and I will never forget that voice. Finn.

"Well whoever you are torturing, it is happening in my city, so it is my business"

" I know you have just made a reappearance to this city, but this city is now ran by me and my pack" He gestures to everyone around him.

Finn is one of the first wolves to ever venture to New Orleans. Him and his pack always hated me and my family along with Puck. We have tried to get along for the sack of the city, but Finn and his pack was trying to steal our power and things never worked out.

I could tell Finn's whole pack wasn't there with him, there were lack of girls. I try to hold back any negative comments. "Listen, I understand that you think you are top shit in this city, but no one knows any better, except now I'm back and they will truly see what a leader looks like" I look at Finn up and down then I begin to walk away.

"Whatever you say, vampire slut" I hear Finn mumble under his breath.

I immediately whip my head around, "Okay listen up, it was one mistake nearly 100 years ago. The kiss meant nothing, the little hybrid and I were both drunk let it be"

About 97 years ago, Finn's hybrid of a girlfriend Rachel and I were at a friends bridal party and alcohol was involved and we ended up nearly hooking up, but it never happened, and that is just one reasons Finn hates me. The other reasons are nearly obvious. Ever since that moment with Rachel though, I have never let anyone in. I have never dated, nor let anyone even near to my heart.

" I won't just let it be Santana, she was my girlfriend, and this is my fucking city, so just leave!" Immediately after finishing his sentence Finn comes flying at me. Punches me in the face, trying to swing at me again, I snatch his wrist and I throw him against a wall. I tilt his neck having full power to ruin his life when another body pushes me forcefully to the ground and then kicks me across the road.

I stand up angrily and I see a blonde girl at Finn's side. I'm a little taken off guard by her medium length blonde hair, perfect bone structure, hazel eyes, and she has the power to fight. 'Nice' I thought. I feel my anger fading as I cross back across the road to Finn and the blonde. She glances at me, and we caught eye contact for a moment. Her face almost emotionless.

"The names Santana, I'm the girl you just kicked across the road" I offer a hand the shake, but the blonde does nothing.

"I know who you are, I've heard of you already from Finn and others" She glances at the ground.

The way she looks, looks almost as if she has a secret or something. She looks shy, timid, scared, maybe she's new around here. I do not remember seeing her before I left, I think I would remember a face like that.

"My name's Quinn" she mumbled then she began to walk away with Finn and the rest of the pack. Werewolf, damnit.

...

Back up in my room, I relaxed with a cup of coffee and a movie. My mind could not get off the topic of Quinn though. Other than Finn how could she know me at all? I can't believe I might be attracted to a werewolf. I can't believe the werewolves have taken over New Orleans. So many thoughts running through my mind. I knew what I had to do. I had to call all of my siblings and bring them back to New Orleans to take on the werewolves with me and Puck.

With my family forming so long ago, I had many siblings, some have already passed on like another older brother Joseph, but I had to call Alec, Maria and even my younger brother Hayden. Hayden was born in between Maria and I. He was a hybrid, and the rest of us vampires. Hayden always felt disconnected from us. My mother cheated on the father with a hybrid and had Hayden. Vampires loving werewolves was not uncommon in the earlier centuries, but now it is almost forbidden.

I grabbed my phone and I dialed Alec. I knew he would be easiest to talk to, and of course he was glad to come back and protect our city from werewolves.

Hayden was next. I knew Maria would be the hardest. I dialed Hayden's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard his deep raspy voice pick up.

"Hey, Hayden it is me Santana" We probably haven't spoken in twenty some years. He along with Maria kind of went his separate way.

"Santana! It has been way too long, why haven't you called sooner?"

"The phone works both ways brother"

"Well, what is going on? How are you?"

"I'm fine, but where are you? I need you to come back to New Orleans immediately" I say, rushing into things.

"Im in Oregon with my pals, you wouldn't know them" he mumbled "But what is going on in New Orleans, I thought we agreed not to go back there"

"The city needs us, and now more than ever. Finn's pack took over the city while Puck, Alec and I were out of the city, and we need you, Alec and Maria to come. Our powers together can take on anyone."

Hayden paused for a moment and then responds, "Wait, Finn's pack? Like Quinn Fabray's pack too?"

"Wait, how the hell do you know this Quinn girl?"

"Santana, she's the girl I had a fling with back in the 20's. I doubt you would even remember since you try to not even look in the direction of werewolves, even back then. I'm a hybrid so it is acceptable for me to date werewolves or vampires. I got it lucky"

I roll my eyes. So that is how she knew me I suppose. She dated my brother nearly 100 years ago. Shit. That could get awkward. Oh well it isn't completely uncommon to date someone your siblings have, I suppose. Wait, why the hell am I thinking like this, I barely even know the girl.

"Listen Hayden, I already talked with Alec and he's coming back, but I need you to call Maria and have her come also. Out of all of us, you are on her good side, and this is extremely important to me"

After Hayden agreed to call Maria, I hung up.

...

A couple days went by and Alec, Hayden nor Maria has arrived and I was starting to get nervous about the whole thing. I haven't seen Finn's pack sense the fight we had a couple days ago, and that also means that I haven't seen Quinn either. Quinn was a mystery right now and I wanted to learn more about her.

I was getting ready to meet Puck at the gym. I put on leggings, a ripped t-shirt, and tennis shoes. I grabbed a water and I headed out the door. I walked with my headphones in and music up loud. The gym was only about a mile down the street from my apartment. I hummed along to some music. Something on the other side of the street caught my attention though. I saw Quinn and Finn fighting, not physically, yet anyways.

I could hear their yelling, I paused my music and I hid behind a car, watching from afar. I couldn't quite hear what they were arguing about though. I kept hidden for a couple moments longer. I could see Finn getting closer and closer to Quinn with every word he spoke. Eventually, I saw him strike Quinn across the face.

I sprinted over immediately, "Back the fuck off Finn" I said, trying to stay calm. I stood in the middle of the two. When Finn reacted with a arm coming towards my face, I quickly grabbed it and flung him across the side walk and into a brick building. I could see Finn instantly become weak. I grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her beside me and began to run away. We ran for about a mile until we felt safe from Finn. We hid down an alley. We waited and caught our breaths.

Quinn ran a hand through her blonde hair, "You didn't have to do that you know, I can defend myself from Finn, I've been doing it for years"

"Like I said, I'm gaining my power back if it is the last thing I do, I will run this city again, and I will try my best to protect everyone" I explained. "Especially from Finn"

Quinn fell silent, looking at the ground. I couldn't quite tell what she was thinking. Was she scared of me?

"Thank you" she finally mumbled. Her hazel eyes locked with my brown ones. I could feel something. I don't know if she could though. I could protect her, from anyone or anything.

"I know how you already knew me, by the way. You and my brother-"

She chuckled, "I knew this would happen, in my defense it only lasted, what like a month" she smiled.

She was finally starting to open up a bit, "Don't worry about it, Hayden's a jerk sometimes. No hard feelings" I smiled back at her, joking a bit.

"I think I should probably head back now. Finn is probably cooled off. I would stay away from him though if I were you" she crossed her arms.

"I promise I'll try to stay hidden from him, but to stay hidden from you, I don't promise a thing"

She bit her lip and started walking out of the alley. She was different, and I could already feel that this was going to be bad for the both of us, but it felt so right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Ten more, go" Puck says, as there is sweat dripping from my forehead and my hands are aching sore from punching the punching bag. "There you go, three, two, one, stop" Puck lets go of the punching bag and I fall to the ground.

"You won't regret this training Santana, trust me"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. I stood up and walked over to the benches where there were some bottles of water and things. I took a seat and grabbed a water drinking it. It has been a couple days sense the incident with Quinn, and I haven't seen, or heard anything about her sense then either. It is almost like someone was reading my mind, because like on cue, Finn and two of his werewolf buddies came walking into the gym. I try my best to avoid eye contact but they came right for me.

"Hey, Santana, stay the hell away from Quinn. She told me about you taking her to some alley, she is a wolf, remember? You wouldn't want to do anything to ruin your city, now would you?" Finn sarcastically says.

He had a point. Quinn was a wolf, and I was a vampire together we are asking for disaster, but that's a risk I wanted to take.

"Whatever you say, Finn, but if she comes running for me, I'm not going to be the one to shut her down." I mumbled and walked right out of the gym, never looking back.

...

After the gym I decided to go to Henry's to grab a drink from the bar. While back in the city I have became friends with the bartender at Henry's. She is a human, one of the humans who doesn't despise me at this point, and her name is Mercedes.

I walk in and take seat at the bar. "Not busy today I see" I say as I see only a couple other faces in the bar/restaurant.

"Nope, not that busy, what can I get you San?" She asks as she grabs a glass, examining the beverages.

"Ill take a whiskey sour, please" I place the money due on the bar and I watch Mercedes make my drink. After she hands it to me I begin to drink it.

"So what's new San? Anything?" Mercedes asks while leaning against the bar.

"Well you mean other than the fact that everyone in the damn city hates me? There could be girl on my radar though" I added.

"Oh my damn, details please details" Mercedes gets excited and I just chuckled, "Not much to tell Cedes, she's a werewolf and a hot one, but she's in Finn's pack" I stirred my drink around and finished it up.

"Ahh San, you're in a rough boat. Just don't get hurt hun, and don't do anything to piss Finn off, for the sake of the city"

"Which is why I am in a dilemma. Finn already told me to stay away from her"

"Then stay away from her. Please" Mercedes says and goes back to do some work. I place my head in my hand, leaning down thinking about everything. I don't think Quinn is a girl that I want to give up on.

...

Later that evening, after my long walk home from thinking about what to do, I crawl in bed. I lay in the dark and, staring into the dark skies out my window. Blood. Blood. Blood. I rush out on my balcony, spotting a victim. I jump from my balcony to the streets rushing to a scared woman. Not caring at all, I snap her neck then drink her blood. I feel my fangs dig into her tough neck skin, my tongue instantly absorbing her blood. I throw her to the ground and I race back up to my apartment.

Once I reached my apartment door, a white envelope caught my eye that was on the ground in front of my door. I reached down and picked it up. I walked inside my apartment before opening it.

'Santana Lopez' was on the front of the envelope, so it was meant for me and not a mistake. I open it up and there is an invitation inside. I raise an eyebrow and read it,

'You are invited to a black and white masquerade ball. Tomorrow night, 8pm, Gert Town Complex, dates aren't mandatory, do not bother to RSVP'

I sit down on my couch examining the invitation some more. I could smell this being Finn's idea. Oh, I'll go and I'll get to the bottom of this.

...

I take one last glance in the mirror. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm basically walking into a death trap. Oh well. Free booze.

My black hair was put in loose curls, my make up done up nice, I was in a black tight dress that came to the knee and hung off my shoulders, and to finish the look, a pain black mask to hide some of my face.

I met Puck in the lobby of my apartment building. He was wearing a white tux. Of course he would wear that. I chuckled as we met and he drove us both to the ball.

Stepping out of his car, I breathe in a deep breathe. The crowd of people was a little overwhelming. There were so many men and women dressed up in black and white with masks. It was actually really awesome to see. The dance floor was lit up by many of lights, music was playing in the background of peoples voices, I couldn't help but smile.

I make my way to the bar, grabbing a drink. I tried to avoid running into any couples on the way. So many werewolves I could smell out of the crowd, almost sickening. I saw no sign of Finn though; Although it was a little challenging because of the masks to recognize anyone.

I lick my lips, trying not to ruin my lipstick. I wonder if Quinn will be here. I glanced around looking for the blonde. No signs of her yet. While glancing, I spot out Mercedes. I run up to her, "Mercedes! I wasn't expecting to find you here" I smiled and hugged her.

"I was surprised I got invited" She chuckled. We were now standing near the back of the event, since Mercedes just arrived. "Who is throwing this thing anyway?" She asked.

"I have no idea-" My thoughts trailed off once I spotted a thin blonde over by the bar. It had to be Quinn. Blonde straight hair, light pink lipstick, also a black, but long dress that was revealing her chest, and a black, sparkly mask to finish her outfit.

She was sipping on a drink. I could feel myself staring at her for so long. My eyes blinking slowly, taking in all of her with my sight.

"Earth to Santana" my thoughts were interrupted by Mercedes nudging me after she realized I was in a different world and was ignoring her unintentionally for over a minute now.

"Sorry, hey I'll catch up with you later, have fun" I say to Mercedes feeling a little rude, but she was the one who said I shouldn't be wth Quinn anyway, so what she didn't know wouldn't hurt.

I noticed that Quinn was alone. I had no idea where the rest of her pack was. It was my time to go in and swoop her off her feet. I bit my lip a little. Why am I nervous, I'm great with women. I walk up to the bar, acting like I didn't recognize her at first. When I turn around with my new drink, I 'accidentally' pump her with my free arm.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry" I mumble,

"Oh, your fine-" she pauses "Santana, wasn't expecting to see you here" I heard her voice get more excited.

"Oh Quinn, I didn't see you there. I didn't know you would be here" I was only secretly hoping. The closer I got to her the more I started appreciating all the little things about her. The way her nose crinkled when she smiles or laughed, the way she played with her fingers, everything.

"I'm surprised you came, since this was Finn's idea" she took another sip of her drink.

"I actually had no idea this was Finn's idea. I just got a invitation and decided to join, and speaking of Finn-"

She cut me off, "I know I shouldn't have told Finn about the other day. I knew he would go and threaten you. I guess he seems as if he should protect me sense he took me under his wing once my parents," she paused, I knew what she was going to say. That her parents died.

"Yeah, he kind of came and found me at the gym. It is no big deal though, no one really likes me around here anymore anyway" I confessed.

"Well, I think you seem pretty cool, for a vampire anyway" she smirked. I knew I wasn't suppose to feel this way, or have this connection with a werewolf. It just happened.

"You seem great too, little wolf" we both chuckled at the nickname I gave her. We locked eyes for a moment, and in that moment it felt like the world stopped around us. It is almost like the universe wanted that moment to happen, because in that moment I felt a deep connection. Almost as if I have been waiting my whole life for this miracle to walk into it. I felt like I never wanted to leave her alone, or unsafe. Like I never wanted her to feel like she wasn't loved. And I can honestly say this was the first time I have ever felt this way.

Once I hear the band begin to play a slow song, I offer a hand. She ignores it though. Wow, almost like deja vu.

She looks at my hand and begins to shake her head, "You know we can't do this"

"Do what? I was just going to ask you to dance" I say innocently.

"No, this, I've just, I've been down this path before, and every time it ends badly for me. I need to focus on myself right now. I can't have someone, especially a vampire, make me vulnerable again. I'm a werewolf, you're a vampire-"

"Quinn, I wasn't, I wouldn't." I mumbled. "I don't get this big deal Quinn. Yes it is basically forbidden for us to be together, but I wasn't for that. I was just asking for a dance. I didn't know about your past and you don't know about mine. I'm not going to hurt you-"

"I'm sorry Santana" She turned and ran away from the scene. I watched her as her blonde hair bounced as she ran. I'm back to being alone is this big, hateful city.

...

I wake up to my head pounding. I basically drank my whole night, after the Quinn thing, away. I didn't know how to feel, or what to do from this point. Focus on the city, focus on the city. My thoughts just kept flooding back to Quinn's reaction. I wasn't asking for anything crazy. Just one dance. One single damn dance, then she unraveled herself and her past onto me.

I rolled out of bed and took some ibuprofen. I glanced in the fridge and one look at any food made me want to vomit.

There was a pounding at my door.

"Go the fuck away, I'm not in the mood for anyone's shit today" I yelled, but the pounding continued. "I'm being dead serious, -" I opened the door and saw Hayden standing there. He looked basically the same, but yet so different. My little hybrid brother. I haven't seen him in years. "Hayden!" I shouted and brought him in for a hug.

"I almost left, since you didn't want to deal with anyone's shit today. Rough night?"

"Oh, you have no idea brother"

" Well I'm back now, so nothing to worry about, now about these werewolves" He trails off.

"Hayden, I'd rather not talk about anything werewolf related at the moment." After a little chat with Hayden he went so he could meet up with some old friends. I lay on my couch when I hear my phone vibrate. It was from Quinn. I raised an eyebrow and read the text.

It read, 'Can we talk'

I gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

What in the world would Quinn want. I mean she basically said she wanted nothing to do with me. She thought that I would hurt her. Who the hell would hurt her? She seems as if she keeps a bunch of her feeling tucked away until they come spilling out of her. Maybe she wanted to apologize?

'Yes, where at?' I respond with, and almost like she was waiting by the phone she responded within a minute with an address.

...

I typed the address in my GPS and it brought me to an old church. I stepped out of car, walking through an old cemetery that gave me the creeps. I grabbed the door of the church and entered. There were many pews on both sides of an aisle and stain glass windows covering the walls.

I could hear footsteps coming from a side room. I see Quinn appear from the corner room. Her hair in a loose pony tail, a black leather jacket , jeans and black boots. She had her arms folded as she walked in my direction.

" This place looks old but unique" I break the silence, and I sit in one of the pews.

She unfolds her arms and looks around at the walls, "Yeah, I like to come here to think sometimes. I feel safe here. It's quiet and no one ever comes here, besides me" She smirked and I could feel and smile start to form on my face.

"So, I asked you to come here so I could apologize, and I don't apologize often. What I did last night wasn't cool, and you were just trying to be nice and I had to go ruin everything" She looked down and she sat beside me.

"It's okay, It's okay Quinn. I've been shot down before and I can handle it" I chuckled softly.

"That's not the point San, I need to learn to get my emotions all under control. Things are just different and not easy like they have been. I shouldn't have been to rude to you. " She drifted, and I smiled in my mind when she called me 'San'.

"Well, trust me Quinn, no hard feelings." I smiled at her, locking eyes with her for a brief moment. "Can I ask you something, Quinn?" I asked and she nodded with assurance.

"How did you exactly meet Finn?"

She frowned a little bit. "I knew that question was coming, so I have always been a werewolf. It was me, my mom and dad, my older sisters Franny and Veronica. Finn was dating Veronica, they were a pretty serious thing actually. "

She got up from beside me and started walking around.

" Well, one day we were all, including Finn out hunting. Hunting for anything to eat, there was a point where we could rarely find anything to eat. Well, we came across a group of vampires-" She sniffles, breaking my heart a little. "Those vampires were awful, just awful Santana. We didn't do anything to them! We were simply hunting, and me and Finn were the only ones that made it out alive."

She paused, and I didn't know what to say, then she continued,

" After that moment Finn became like my only family. At first he made me feel safe and protected, but then he quit letting me have any fun and I was a kid and I'm still young. He loved my sister Veronica so much. I know he was just trying to keep me safe, but now I'm getting sick of it" She sighed and sat back down.

"Finn and I have never gotten along actually, but when I was last here, you weren't in his pack yet. When did this tragedy happen?"

"About fifteen years ago, I'm still the newest one in his pack. He rarely keeps me out of his sight. I'm surprised I could sneak out to meet you. " she glances up at me.

"I'm sorry to hear about all of this Quinn" I was never really good with sympathy, which really sucked at this moment. I really wanted to just comfort her.

"It's fine. I'm fine." She wiped her nose. "They are all buried here though, that's why I like it here, follow me"

I followed her as she took me to the back, behind the church. The memorials were newer back there. I watched her walk, the way her hips swayed. I watched her eyes wander. She was beautiful. We come up on a couple headstones, she just stared at them.

"Here they are, my family" I smiled a little, but I could see the hurt in her eyes.

" I'm meeting your family, and we haven't even been out on a date yet " I joked and we both chuckled.

"You're really great Santana" I heard her whisper, and in that moment I could feel our bond growing stronger.

...

The next day Alec came into town. He had been staying in South Carolina with his girlfriend, but they had recently broken up, so he was glad to come back to New Orleans. He was crashing in my apartment until he had his own place, which I was perfectly fine with.

I hadn't talked to Quinn since we were together at the church yesterday and I kept wondering what she was up to.

Alec, Puck and I went to the gym and had a quick workout then it was time to feed. Down on the Main Street of New Orleans there was a band. Perfect. A singer, a drummer and a guitar player. Three for three. No one was really around, that would care anyway, or no one we couldn't compel into not seeing anything.

Puck grabs the drummer, pinning him against a brick building, immediately digging his fangs into his neck. This action sent the singer and the guitar player running. Alec grabs the frightened guitar player by surprise and forcefully connects his fangs into the guitar players neck and then that leaves the singer for me. I grab him and force the blood from his neck into my mouth. As the blood hits my taste buds, something catches my attention from the corner of my eye. A blonde watching from a distance. Quinn.

I throw the singer's body on the ground and I walk over to Quinn, leaving Puck and Alec.

"Do vampires always do that to innocent people?" Quinn asks, while folding her arms across her chest, stepping away slightly and continues, "I don't even know why I'm doing this, I mean it obviously means nothing to you that I told you about my family. Vampires will be vampires" She shrugged and turned like she was going to walk away.

"Quinn wait-" I say and I grab her arm and she turns to face me again, "We need to feed, and sometimes we cannot control our cravings."

"Yes, and this is exactly why I shouldn't have expected more from you" Quinn says as our faces get further away from each other.

"Quinn, stop. We just need to feed, just like werewolves need to hunt for food. You telling me about your parents and family meant so much to me. You started to open up, and that is something I do not do very often. I admire that about you. "

I catch Quinn's eyes and her lips start to form a smile. We just stare into each other's eyes for a few moments until a loud voice interrupts from inside the store nearby.

"Quinn? Where'd Quinn go?" I hear Finn ask, as his voice gets closer to us two. If he found us together he would trap Quinn away, and I would never see her again.

I let go of Quinn's arm and I grab both of her hands, "Listen Quinn, meet me tonight at the pier by the lake around nine. I want to talk"

She nods and lets go of my hands, running to meet Finn inside. I watched her leave and I remember the feelings of her hands. I smile and go to catch up with Alec and Puck.

...

I get to the pier a little bit early, and there has been no sign of Quinn yet. I was a little bit worried that she would stand me up, but I wasn't too worried, yet. I go down to the pier leaning against the railing looking up at the soon to be dark sky. I could not wait to talk to Quinn, I wanted to know everything about her.

I glance down at my phone for the time. 8:58. My phone read and I sighed. I couldn't see any nearing people in the distance and the city was going to quiet down soon. I look out at the lake and I watch as the water ripples when the wind blew a little bit. I pull my jacket together some more as the sun went completely away and the air seemed to cool off.

I glance at my phone again, 9:02, it read. Ugh, I'm being stood up. I decide to not let my nerves get the best of me and I wait it out a little longer. I fiddle with my fingers, waiting for Quinn to make an appearance. Please come, I kept thinking.

A couple more minutes went by, and I finally heard footsteps approaching the pier. It was dark, so I could only make out a body figure approaching me.

Finally it spoke, "Sorry I'm late, Finn kept asking questions, again him being controlling and all."

My nerves finally relax in my body and a worry free smile appears on my face. The werewolf has her hair down, wavy, falling to about the middle of her back, to finish her hair look, she had a loose beanie hat on the crown of her head. She was wearing black leggings, black converse shoes, and a red sweatshirt. She was stunning , just in her casual apparel.

I checked my phone and the time read, 9:12. "It's fine, I actually just got here not too long ago" We smiled at each other.

"It's a little chilly out tonight" She says and leans against the railing, looking over it to the lake. I looked at the profile of her face. I liked the way she could just spark a conversation. She came off shy when I first saw her, but she is anything but shy.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice earlier, now it's cooled off. Sorry about earlier by the way" I look out at the view, standing beside her.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand what you vampires have to do" she chuckles , " I feel like every time we talk one of us is apologizing to the other" She smiles up at me. We were about the same height, me being just a little bit taller.

" Yeah, I've noticed that too" I smiled and looked out at the lake, I could feel her watching me, "I use to come here all the time, years ago. I use to sit for hours and just look out at the lake"

"It is really nice, I've been here a couple times, mainly just in passing though" Quinn says.

"Come, follow me. I want to show you something" I say, and her face brightens up as she follows behind me, like it was an adventure.

We walk off the pier, and into the surrounding grasses. There is a faint path that we walk through that takes us into the woods, but it is still on the outskirts of the lake. Making our way through the woods we dodge trees, sticker bushes, and holes. Quinn almost fell once but caught herself and recovered with a laugh. Finally we make up to the ladder.

"Woah, is that yours?" Quinn asked while looking up to the top of the ladder to find a little tree hut. I nod.

"Yes, my I sister and I use to come here all the time years ago" I grab ahold of the ladder and begin climbing up, again Quinn following me. We reach the top of the ladder and enter the old tree hut. It was a comforting feeling though.

"You know, if Finn knew I was here and with you, you vampire, he would trap me away forever"

"Don't worry, this can be our little secret. Our new place" I smiled and looked out the tree hut window at the view of the lake.

"What about your sister though?" Quinn asked.

"I haven't actually spoken to my sister in forever. We aren't exactly on good terms" I confess. It felt easy to tell her these things.

"Tell me something Santana, tell me about your family, you know about mine" she whispered softly and sat down, leaning her back against the side of the tree hut. I sit down beside her.

'Well, " I let out a sigh "As Finn as probably told you my family and I were the original vampires. "

She nodded, "Finn did tell me that, but tell me like what happened with your siblings"

I then continued, "Well, you know Puck, when he was turned, his parents soon died because of, well, werewolves. My family took him in to train him when we found him sneaking around with my youngest sister Maria, my older brother Alec and I put an end to that, and when Maria was old enough to get away from us, she did just that. My oldest brother Joseph died years ago, me and my brother Alec are probably the closest, and well you already know Hayden" I give Quinn and wink and smirk and she just laughs.

"Ahhh, Hayden" she hides her face in her hands and shyly smiles at me.

I laugh, "It's okay, I'm surprised we just never actually met back then. I mean I did try my best to avoid werewolves, but you were dating my brother"

"Again, only for like a month San, besides Hayden and I being together didn't cause any harm, like if we would"

Was she implying that we could be together? Probably not, I'm seeing too much into it. She was just talking about Hayden and probably didn't think too much about it.

After the small silence she spoke up again, "So, tell me something else. Do you have any crazy ex's?" She giggled and glances up at me waiting for a response.

"Well, I do have this one ex- girlfriend, her name was Brittany, she was absolutely insane. Nice girl, don't get me wrong, but not for me and once I broke things off with her she stalked my every move for about a year after. I guess she gave up though after that year."

Quinn smiled and raised her eyebrows, "Wow, I don't have any crazy ex's. I guess that's a good thing though" I smiled and nodded.

She pulled out her phone, checking the time. 11:47. It read. "I should probably be heading back San, so Finn doesn't throw a fit and send out a search party. I had fun tonight, thank you for bring me to 'our new place'" She laughed and stood up from her spot.

I followed and stood up after her, "No problem, I had a great time learning some new things about each other. Like how damn cute you are in the beanie" I laughed and pulled the beanie hat right off of Quinn's head, leaving her hair a little messy underneath. "Hey!" Quinn yells, trying to grab for it back. "Nope" I mumbled and started running down the ladder from the tree hut with Quinn following me.

"Give me back my hat!" She yells chasing after me in the dark woods on our way back to the pier. "Catch me" I yell back at her. "Fine, but this might change your mind" I stop running and I look back at Quinn. Her eyes dilating into a darker color, and changing form, her teeth start to form rough edges and sharpen up and her skin turning darker. She was turning right now. Quinn's wolf form comes running after me and I immediately start sprinting, though I could hear her getting closer. Finally, she jumps grabs my hat, avoids attacking me but lands on the ground. She looks up at me, still in her half wolf form. I've never seen her this way.

After a moment she slowly transitions back to looking human, normal, although still on the ground, I kneel down beside her. "I told you to just give me my hat back" she says with a smirk.

"Maybe I wanted to see you in your wolf form" I suggest, her not believing it. I help her up off the ground, her looking back to perfection. With our faces inches apart, I close the gap between us and connect our lips. At first Quinn didn't react, then after a couple seconds I felt her plump lips kissing back. Nothing ever felt more certain in my life. Our first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

So I'm trying something new for this chapter and it will be in Quinn's P.O.V.

Quinn's P.O.V.

She kissed me. She kissed me and I kissed back. What was happening? She a vampire, me a werewolf. I didn't understand what was happening, but yet I enjoyed the kiss, and I enjoyed every second with her. I had turned not into my full wolf form physically, that only happens on full moons, or if I'm cursed. Instead I was in my wolf form mentally and emotionally which only had a view physical differences like eyes changing, teeth changing and skin changing. She wasn't even scared, or at least she didn't seem like it. I could have hurt her, but she still looked at me like a was an angel.

I pulled away from the kiss and our eyes locked for several moments. After the shock of the kiss was over I brushed some of the dirt off of me, "I should probably, actually go back now San, thanks for everything though" We smiled at each other and then I went running back to the bayou, Finn would probably be freaking out by this time of night. The bayous was our packs safe place away from the city.

My wolf super speed gets me back to the bayou by midnight. I tug my beanie further onto my head, remembering the moments that happened previously. I smiled, biting my lip a little, staring out at the small body of water.

My thoughts were interrupted by the scent of Finn. The scent was getting stronger and stronger until I could tell he was right beside me.

"Where have you been, Quinn?" He mutters, not making eye contact with me.

"I was just out in town, taking care of some business" I was always really bad at lying.

"Really, this business couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" Finn continues to question me.

"I wanted to do it tonight" I turn to walk away and I feel her hand grab me, I quickly shake him off in defense.

"Quinn, if I find out that you are hanging around with Santana, or any of those vampires for that matter, you will not leave this bayou ever, do you hear me?"

I respond with a quick nod, and I quickly go to my cabin. I knew Finn was just looking out for me, but I knew tomorrow was a full moon, yet I still wanted to see Santana.

...

The next day I awaken to the sound of an attack. My hearing sense knows that it is close nearby. I leave my cabin and I don't see Finn, or any of the pack anywhere. I start running into the surrounding woods.

The scent becomes stronger and stronger. I kept getting whiffs of Santana. Maybe she is also near.

I begin running as fast as I can. Shit. I stop and I hide behind a tree. Santana, Puck, and shit shit shit. Is that Hayden? I know it won't be long until they smell me. I try to turn around, but as soon as I do Santana pops up right in front of me.

"Damnit San, you fucking scared me" I say, heart pumping.

"Calm down little wolf, its just me now, Puck and Hayden headed back" Santana paused. "I've missed you" she mumbles, stepping closer to me.

I smile and bite my lip, damnit, what have I become? I step back a little bit, "Finn could be anywhere watching us, we shouldn't" I put my hands on her arms, pushing her back a bit, but her hand slips behind my back, keeping me close.

"He's not watching, if he were, he would kill me already" she mumbled against my lips, making me weak, the closing the gap between us. She pushed my back against the tree, and deepened the kiss. I smiled into the kiss, not knowing what would happen next, but in this moment I knew it was amazing.

I pulled away, biting my lip, looking deep into Santana's eyes. "You and that lip" she mumbles.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" I laugh, backing away a little.

"Are you going to pretend that what happened last night wasn't fun?" She mumbles as I begin to walk away.

"No, but I'm not going to pretend that it was normal either. Please don't follow me either, tonight is a full moon." I say and run as fast as I can back to the bayou, and being a wolf, that was pretty damn fast.


End file.
